Blade the Duelist
by Barthos the infinite
Summary: The tale of an Obelisk who competes in a deadly tournament and more. A crossover with Beyblade, Tales of symphonia, Full Metal Alchemist, and Fire Emblem. With Harry Potter and Star Fox references. Yuri and other lemons! WinryxAlexis
1. Chapter 1

Blade the Duelist

By

Barthos the Infinite

Summary: This is a story about a duelist named Blade who goes to Duel Academy, compete in a triwizard-like tournament and much more. Features Tyson, Kai, Ray and Tala from Beyblade, Greil from Fire Emblem, Ed, Al, Roy, and other FMA characters and some Star Fox References. Rated M for later chapters. Yuri and Lemons. Alexis xWinry.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh GX, Beyblade, Harry Potter or Star Fox. I do own my characters Blade, Ace and other of my characters.

A/N: Hi. I'm Barthos the Infinite. This is my first story about my fan character Blade. Please read the WHOLE thing and give me reviews but don't attack me about the crossovers. No flames please.

Chapter 1

The Duel Tournament

In room 14 of the Obelisk Blue Dorm was a 16 year-old duelist who was sleeping soundly until his friend woke him up.

"BLADE WAKE UP!" yelled a voice right in his ear.

He jumped up wide-awake screaming "GOD DAMMIT ACE YOU GAVE ME A HEART ATTACK!"

He settled down then said, "Just because you're a dragon duelist doesn't mean you have to roar like a dragon."

Ace was a dragon master. "Have you forgotten what day it is?" asked Ace.

"Yes Ace it's the day when they pick who will be in the Grand Duel Challenge tournament." The two left the room. "So who is a definite in this tournament?" asked Blade as they left the room.

"Zane, duh" said Ace. "I knew that!" snapped Blade.

They exited the dorm and met up with their friends Zane, Atticus, Jace, Gatling and Alexis.

"Hi guys." said Ace. "Ahem" said Alexis. "And Girl" said Ace rather embarrassed.

Jace replied with a simple "Hi." Atticus gave them a hi five and Zane just said "Hello." And then said nothing. "Hi Blade" said Alexis and then kissed him on the cheek. They had been going out together for some time. "Hi Lexy" Blade replied and then kissed her on the cheek.

The six of them walked to the main building and then sat down in the duel arena. Chancellor Shepard, Assistant Principal Greil, Dr. Crowler, Professor Satyr, and Professor Banner all stepped onto the arena. Chancellor Shepard was the first to speak.

" Duelists, we will now pick the 12 people to participate in this tournament. But remember, once you are chosen, you cannot go back."

The floor opened up and three bowls appeared. One red, one yellow, and one blue.

Dr. Crowler was the next to speak "Okay for the Slifers." Crowler dug four names out of the red bowl." Okay for the Slifers it will be: Jaden, Shun, Syrus, and Chazz." The four tournament selects stood up on the arena. Shun was a kid who liked to hang out with Jaden and the other Slifers. Syrus, as usual was looking rather nervous.

"And now for the Ra's." Crowler once again dug four more names out of the yellow bowl. "Bastian, Dimitri, Beaugard, and Z.C." The four Ra's all stepped onto the arena platform. Z.C. was a new Ra who was good friends with pretty much everyone in the academy, even Chazz. Z.C. was carrying his laptop, which he is rarely seen without it. It is a rumor that the C. in Z.C. stands for computer.

"And finally the Obelisks" Crowler dug four more names out of the blue bowl. "Zane, (of course) Jace, Ace, and…Blade." The four all got up and walked onto the arena. Everyone cheered at the 12 selections.

Chancellor Sheppard got up and spoke to them. "Now listen here. These challenges are very deadly and dangerous and you cannot back out. Good luck to all of you. The first challenge is tomorrow. Get a good nights sleep." The arena eventually cleared and the four headed back to the Obelisk dorm. Blade decided to review his deck for the tournament.

Monsters:

Black Luster Soldier-Envoy of the Beginning

Dark Eradicator Warlock

Dark Magician

Rapid Fire Magician

Chaos Command Magician

Skilled Dark Magician

Skilled White Magician

Buster Blader

Mobius the Frost Monarch

Thestalos the Firestorm Monarch

Zaborg the Thunder Monarch

Barrel Dragon

Dark Blade

Jinzo

Cyber Tech Alligator

Obnoxious Celtic Guardian

Swift Gaia the Fierce Knight

Vorse Raider

Dark Magician of Chaos

Gemini Elf

Fire Kraken

Warrior Dai Grepher

Neo the Magic Swordsman

Susa Soldier

Cyber Jar

Maha Vailo

Gale Lizard

Gearfried the Iron Knight

Dark Catapulter

Elemental Heroes

Spell Cards:

Heavy Storm

Snatch Steal

Limiter Removal

Lightning Vortex

Mystic Plasma Zone

Trap Cards:

Magic Cylinder

Magic Jammer

Mirror Force

Widespread Ruin

Trap Hole

Kozaky's Self-destruct Button

Fusions:

Dark Paladin

Elemental Hero fusions

"Hmmm, I think my deck is fine right now," said Blade. He looked outside. The day had gone by really fast. But then again he did oversleep. He went downstairs for dinner. After Zane, Ace, Jace, Atticus, and Blade all went to hang at the shack. Then they all went back to their rooms. Blade look at his deck once more and then went to sleep. 


	2. The First Challenge

Chapter 2

The First Challenge

Just before Ace was going to make Blade's heart stop again, he jumped out of bed and startled Ace. He got the heart attack this time. As usual they met up with Zane, Jace, Atticus, Gatling, and Alexis. The seven all walked over to Duel Academy. The first event was to be held in the duel arena. The whole school was there. The 12 contestants all stepped onto the dueling field.

Chancellor Sheppard got up and took the microphone. "The first challenge should be easy, it will be a duel with the other contestants this will decide who will go on and incase on of those who goes on cannot attend on of the challenges the the person they beat today will be their 'understudy' if you will. Let the dueling commence!"

The results however were already decided. Jaden, Z.C., Jace, Blade, Zane, and Ace were to continue with the tournament. Blade's understudy was Shun.

"You know I don't think that's was a challenge." Blade later told Ace.

" You know what Sheppard said. The dangerous ones are yet to come." Ace replied.

"Well I for one think the guy's bluffing," said Gatling. " But the next challenge is in a week so I would train a bit."

"Are you suggesting a duel?" asked Blade. "Yes, exactly." Blade took out his duel disk and shuffled his deck. "LET'S DUEL!"

B: 4000

G: 4000

Gatling: I draw, and I'll summon Gladius in attack mode and lay one card face down, and end my turn.

Blade: I draw, and summon Gemini Elf. Then I'll play fusion gate and fusion summon Elemental Hero Rampart Blaster!

Gatling: I activate my face down card Destiny Board! I five turns I'll win!

Blade: Rampart Blaster, attack his Gladius! (**Gladius is destroyed**) Now Gemini Elf attack his life points directly!

Blade: 4000

Gatling: 1500

Gatling: I draw, and then I play diffusion to diffuse your monster. Then I play card destruction. Now I play premature burial in order to bring back my Curse of Dragon. Now attack his Clayman!

Blade: 2200

Gatling: 700

Blade: My move! I fuse Elemental Hero Avian with Burstinatrix to summon Elemental Hero Flame Wingman! Then I'll summon Elemental Hero Sparkman! Elemental Hero Flame Wingman attack his Curse of Dragon! Now you take damage equal to Curse of Dragons attack points!

Blade: 2200

Gatling: 0

"Good Duel Gatling!" said Blade. "You too." Replied Gatling. "I think you're ready for what may come in the tournament!" The three were all really tired. The pop quizzes were killer, and they had a tough essay to write. Blade did most of his essay before falling asleep. 


	3. The Shadows Furry

Chapter 3

The Shadows Furry

It had been almost a week since the first challenge. Blade lie awake in his bed thinking about the second challenge. He couldn't sleep. His mind was on many things. Then he slowly began to fall asleep.

He did not wake up to Ace's usual heart stopping alarm clock, but to the sound of a Blue Eyes White Dragon blowing apart the Obelisk boys dorm.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON!" exclaimed Blade. Blade decided to evacuate the building via the really large hole in the wall. He ran as fast as he could trying to get to the main building and avoid the attacks of the many dragons that seemed to have taken a liking to the skies of Academy Island.

He entered the academy and met up with Zane, Z.C., Jaden, Jace and Ace. A big screen had appeared with Chancellor Sheppard's face on it.

"Chancellor," yelled Z.C.

"Duel Academy's top students, listen up! The dragons that you have just seen are being possessed by dark shadows. Using the Fighter Jets that I am about to provide you, you must destroy the dragons before they destroy Due Academy! The fighter jets have special slots where you put your cards. The monsters will come to life in order to destroy the dragons. Everyone else has evacuated the island, but we kept you here because we knew that you were the only ones who can help. You must save our fair school! I…am…. already…"

"Chancellor!" yelled Jaden; the transmission had ended due to static.

"What now? I don't see any fighter jets," said Jace. But just then the floor and the ceiling opened up and six fighter jets that look like V-Tiger Jets had appeared. "I…stand corrected," said Jace. "Anyway we have to hurry! The island will be destroyed if we're not quick!"

He jumped into one of the jets. "What are you all waiting for? Hurry!" The other five jumped into their jets. They immediately took off into the sky where several deadly dragons were waiting for them.

"Ace watch out for that Masked Dragon!" yelled Jace.

"Go Red Eyes Black Dragon!" yelled Ace. The masked dragon was destroyed, but then another Red Eyes kamikazed into Ace's Red Eyes.

Several Kaiser Dragons were on Zane's tale but Blade ended that with his Dark Magician of Chaos.

"There are just a few more!" exclaimed Jaden. He summoned Elemental Hero Tempest, Rampart Blaster, and Wild Edge as his defense, which took out several other dragons.

"Uh oh, something's coming!" yelled Z.C. He was right. Three Blue Eyes White Dragons surrounded the six jets. The three dragons didn't charge at the jets, but at each other and as the students predicted they combined to make a Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon! Almost immediately the three headed dragon shot a beam of energy right al Blade's jet and blew out the engine.

"I think my jet is on the fritz!" yelled Blade.

"Hurry and get the plasma cannon under the seat, get out of the jet and hop on my wing!" yelled Zane.

Blade quickly obeyed Zane's orders and just before he hit the ground he got out f the plane and jump onto Zane's wing on which was right next to the plane.

"You like Zane's surrogate gun" said Jace.

Blade started shooting at the dragon with the plasma cannon but I didn't even come close to scratching it. "Zane try using Power Bond to summon Cyber End Dragon. Its attack points will double and that's enough to destroy the dragon," yelled Blade.

"Okay, will do." Zane inserted the power bond card into the slot in the jet. Then his Cyber End Dragon appeared in front of the jet. "Cyber End Dragon attack! Super strident blast!" The Cyber End Dragon shot a beam out of each of its three mouths. The Blues Eyes Ultimate Dragon tried to counter, but it was to no avail and it was destroyed.

"Whew, that's the last of them," said Z.C. "Hey wait, I'm picking up something on my radar, and it's approaching at very high speed. Look over there."

"Hey that silhouette, its the Chancellor's flagship!" exclaimed Zane. A dark ship appeared from the east and the halted.

"Is that… you Zane? That shadows, they've… taken over me. I…am…no longer in…control of my body."

"CHANCELLOR!" yelled Jaden.

"Jaden, I'm sorry, there is only one thing to do. Destroy this ship, destroy me!"

"No…I can't," said Blade.

"You have to Blade, I'm sorry." The flagship then transformed into a VWXYZ Dragon Catapult Cannon. "Do it now, just fire!"

Blade hesitated for a moment then fired the plasma cannon. But the machine blocked it with its Z-Metal Tank arms. "Grrr, it won't do anything!" said Blade. "It just blocks my attacks!" Then the ship charged up an attack. Blade fired at a different area of the ship. The bombardment of plasma stopped the attack and left a mark where he had fired.

"That's it Blade, keep shooting." said Jace. "Zane try summoning Cyber End Dragon again," said Blade. "It has more attack points than a V-Z Dragon Catapult Cannon!"

"Okay then, I fuse the three Cyber Dragons to create the Cyber End Dragon, attack the Dragon Catapult Cannon!" The attack destroyed the W-Wing Catapult on it, but it still was moving.

Blade fired at the machine a bit more, and managed to destroy the Y-Dragon head.

"I never…thought…I'd be…fighting…you all," said Sheppard who was clearly losing life signs.

"Cyber End Dragon attack again!" yelled Zane. This attack blew off the Z-metal tank section.

"That's it. Keep…attacking." said Sheppard.

"I play diffusion!" said Jaden. The machine's five piece, even the one's that were blown off all came side by side next to each other.

"Now everyone attack its separate pieces!" yelled Blade. Everyone except Zane summoned a monster and all together they attacked the separate pieces, but they all came back together after they were attacked then the ship began to fall to the ground.

"Chancellor Sheppard!" yelled a voice from nearby. Then they saw the assistant principal, Greil, pilot a jet and just before he Chancellor's ship hit the ground, Greil's jet crashed into the ship to brace its landing. "Greil? What have…you done?" asked Sheppard. "Contact the paramedics." Said Greil "My duty is done." 


	4. Full Metal Academiest

Chapter 4

Full Metal Academiest

There was a flash of light and Blade woke up inside a pod with wires attached to his body. Then he saw the whole school around him cheering. He was confused. Blade removed the wires and got out of the pod. He saw the other contestants on pods as well, so he helped them out. Sheppard and Greil were standing in front of them, both completely unharmed.

"Congratulations," said Sheppard. "You all have recieved 100 points."

"What's going on?" asked Blade. He was very mad and confused.

"You completed the second challenge," said Greil. "You see after you all went to sleep we snuck you out of your rooms and then we hooked you all up to these virtual reality pods. The whole school saw what was going on from the TV screen. This was a challenge to see if you are ready to act in tough circumstances."

"Great," said Blade. "All I saved was a bunch of zeros and ones."

Later at Sheppard's office

Several people in Uniforms like to Obelisk Blue ones were standing in Sheppard's office. Along with them was a person in large armor, a 15-year-old boy, and a 15-year-old girl. The 6 contestants just walked into Sheppard's office.

"Who are these Obelisks, I haven't seen them around. And who's the short guy?" asked Jaden.

The boy got really steamed then yelled "WHO ARE YOU CALLING A BEAN THAT CAN ONLY BE SEEN WITH A MICROSCOPE!"

Jaden was knocked back because of the noise.

"That's enough, Edward," said one of the Obelisk wannabees. "Forgive my friend. I'm Roy Mustang. This is Riza Hawkeye, Jean Havoc, Maes Hughes, and Basque Grand. This is Edward Elric." He pointed to the boy who had yelled a Jaden. "That is his younger brother Alphonse" He pointed to the guy in large armor.

"The younger brother is the taller one?" asked Jaden.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SHORT !" yelled Edward. "Ignore him," said Roy. "Ed is the state alchemist, and really SHORT tempered."

Ed exploded one more time and Roy shut him up one more time.

"The girl over there is Winry Rockbell. She's a mechanic."

Zane was the next to speak. "Chancellor Sheppard, who are these people and why are they here?"

"These people are members of the state military. We thought the tournament could use some security. Winry and Riza, you two will be staying in the Obelisk girls dorm. Riza will get her own room. Winry you will be staying with one of our students. Her name is Alexis. Everyone else will be staying in the Obelisk Blue men's dorm. Edward you will be rooming with Blade here. Al you'll be rooming with Ace over there."

"Don't worry Chancellor, I have a bed small enough for Ed" said Blade.

That had done it. Ed rolled up his sleeve revealing his automail. Then used it to turn his metal arm into a blade. He jumped into the air as if he was about to cut Blade down but Mustang zapped him with his fire alchemy powers. That was the end of the fight in Sheppard's office.

A/N: Yo! I just wanted you all to know I won't be updating until I **get some reviews! **Please tell me how you like the story but don't give my any crap about the crossovers please! 


	5. Liat

Chapter 5

Liat

Jace, Gatling and their friend Reaga were all walking along the rocky coastline of Academy Island. Jace was furious.

"What right does the state military have to come to Academy Island? This is ridiculous!" said Jace.

"Jace is right. Why do we need the military to guard the island? The only thing they know how to do is fight!" said Reaga.

"Tell me this guys," said Gatling. "What if those virtual reality machines broke down? What would happen to you then Jace? I've been here longer than both of you. I saw this tournament when I was a Slifer. The Chancellor isn't kidding when he said these are deadly events. I over heard the chancellor talking to Greil. He said that there are dark forces surrounding this tournament, some of which may be on the Island now! That's why he needs the military and the Elric brothers!"

"What kind of dark forces is he talking about?" asked Reaga.

"Dark forces," said a voice behind them. "like me."

The three turned around. Standing nearby was a man about Gatling's age wearing a brown overcoat, a yellow headband, a red cape, and blue clothes.

"Yeah?" said Gatling "and who are you?"

"My name," said the man " is Liat. The dark forces, such as myself want Duel Academy to surrender soon. The military can't touch us!"

"But we can!" said Reaga. "You against the three of us!"

"A duel?" said Liat. "I guess so only if I get 12,000 life points, since yours combined is 12,000."

"Fine then!" said Jace.

The four all took out their duel disks and their decks.

"Let's duel this!" said Gatling.

An anime sweat drop appeared on everyone's head.

"Uh, Gatling that was REAL bad." said Reaga.

"That was just stupid," said Jace.

"Let's just get on with the duel!" said Liat.

L: 12000

G, R, and J: 12000

Liat: I draw! I lay one card face down and summon Fiend Kraken in attack mode, and end my turn!

Gatling: I draw and summon Disk Magician in attack mode! Attack his Kraken! (Fiend Kraken destroyed) I lay one card face down and end my turn!

L: 11900

Liat: My move, I draw!

Gatling: I activate Destiny Board! In 5 turns we will win!

Liat: I'll defeat all of you in a time less than that! I summon The Portrait's Secret in defense mode and end my turn!

Gatling: Now I get to take the magic card Spirit Message I and play it!

Reaga: I draw and summon UFO turtle in attack mode! Attack his Portrait!

Now Gatling!

Gatling: Right! Disk Magician attack his life points directly!

L: 10600

Reaga: I lay a card face down and end my turn!

Liat: I draw! (Excellent, card destruction! Now if I draw the right card I can destroy them) I play card destruction! Now we all discard our hands and draw the same number of cards as we had before! Now I remove three fiend type monsters in the graveyard from play to summon Dark Necrophear! Destroy Disk Magician! (Disk Magician is destroyed) Now I'll end my turn.

G, R, and J: 11000

Gatling: Now I can play Spirit Message N from my deck.

Jace: My move! I draw! Next I'll play Graceful Charity. I draw 3 cards and discard 2. Now I'll remove one Light and one Dark monster from play to summon Black Luster Soldier-Envoy of the Beginning! Next I'll play Black Luster Ritual, and by sending my Chaos Emperor Dragon to the grave I can summon the regular Black Luster Soldier. Black Luster Soldier Envoy of the Beginning destroy his Necrophear! (Dark Necrophear is destroyed) Now since he destroyed a monster in battle he can attack again. Both Black Luster Soldiers attack his life points directly! I lay two cards face down and I'll end my turn.

L: 3800

Liat: Gah! I won't be beaten by you! I summon Panther Warrior, since some off you have a monster. Next I play polymerization to create Cyber End Dragon!

Reaga: How did you get that?

Liat: You see, when I win duels I take me opponents rarest cards. By force if necessary. And look, see what I can win if I find the right duelist. I play Limiter Removal! All machine monster get their attack points doubled if they're on my side. Cyber End Dragon destroy that UFO turtle! (UFO turtle is destroyed) Now I lay one card face down and end my turn. (Cyber End Dragon is destroyed)

Gatling: I play Spirit Message A from my deck!

G, R, and J: 4500

Gatling: I draw! This is why my name is Gatling! I play polymerization to fuse Barrel Dragon and Blowback Dragon to summon Gatling Dragon! Now I activate its effect. I toss three coins and for each head I can destroy a monster! 1…tails. 2…tails. 3…heads! Destroy his Panther! (Panther Warrior is destroyed) Now attack his life points directly!

Liat: I quick play Mystical Space typhoon to destroy your Destiny Board! I also play Mirror Force to destroy all face up monsters on your fields!

Jace: I activate Magic Jammer! I'll discard one card and pay 1000 to negate the activation of mystical typhoon and mirror force and destroy them!

Liat: No!

Gatling: Now I play Premature Burial and pay 800 life points to bring back a monster from the grave. Reaga, your choice!

Reaga: I choose Thestalos the Firestorm Monarch!

Reaga, Jace, and Gatling: Now all monsters attack!

Liat: No! Gaaaaaaaaaaah!

L: 0

"I lost." said Liat.

"You're obviously an underling of these dark forces. Who is your leader and what is your plan?" asked Reaga.

"You think you'll get that information out of me?" asked Liat.

"Him, no. Us yes." Said a voice nearby.

Standing on the top of the coastline was Roy Mustang and several soldiers, whose guns were pointed directly at Liat.

"Stupid military." Said Liat. "Back off! Or these guys go with me! What the- gaaaaaaaah!

While Liat had been distracted with the military Ed had snuck up behind him and stabbed him in the back.

"Don't move. If you do you'll die." said Ed darkly.

"Idiot." said Liat. "You all won't get me here!"

Liat suddenly was on fire. Then he turned into a serpent fire dragon and sped off into the distance.

"Clearly," said Ed "we haven't seen the last of him."

A/N: Hey I guess I sort of lied about not updating until I got reviews, but this time I mean it. So all of you perverts who want to get to the lemons please give me your review on the story.


End file.
